A wide variety of touch, proximity, and gesture detection devices are available today. For example, touch, cap-touch, GestIC® 2D and GestIC® 3D technology is available from the assignee of the present application. These function on the principle of Capacitive Voltage Division (CVD) or charge time measurement technique. There has also been a history of development with RC oscillators.